


Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want?

by jessicalives



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Car Chases, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gun Violence, Guns, Heist, Parent Death, Robbery, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9887525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicalives/pseuds/jessicalives
Summary: fakeAHcrew, slow burn Jeremy x reader. Reader is Mica's old collage roommate who is coming to los santos for a vist. Is this just a friendly visit or are there other motives? Things definitely don't go according to plan when Reader meets lil J and gets caught up with the fake ah crew.





	1. Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! <3 So, this is chapter 1 of my first multichapter fic and im kinda nervous about posting it, there's been a lot of drama in my personal life which is why it's taken me forever to post it, but i'm really excited for this to finally get going after talking about it for so long! So I hope you like it!
> 
> expect typical gta au violence, guns, blood, sexist language, etc, this chapter is pretty tame with all of that, but expect it in the future.

You check the time on your watch. It had been at least forty minutes since the flight attendant had gone around to everyone, telling them to fasten their seatbelts and prepare for landing. You hoped you would be landing soon, as your leg gave an involuntary twitch. You needed to get up, your legs had been impossibly cramped for what felt like forever.

The fact that you had the middle seat certainly didn't make it any easier on you. The Woman to the right of you had been using your armrest and refused to give it back, so you had been resigned to having your hands folded in your lap. You barely had enough room to hold your phone and change the songs in your playlist comfortably.

The Man to the left of you had been trying to get your attention for the last half hour. You'd managed to ignore him thanks to your music, but he finally seemed to have enough of the silent treatment.

You felt your ear buds being pulled out and a man's voice saying, "I said hey."

You glare at him and grab your earbuds out of his hands, "Hey- I was listening to that." You say sharply.

He shrugged, then laughed, "Now you can listen to me."

You scoffed, but he seemed not to have heard you, "Nice tat." He said pointing at your left shoulder.

"Thanks." You say, dully. Hoping he'd take the hint, but as you were on the same plane, you were betting he was a Los Santos native, and he was living up to their reputation.

You looked to your tattoo, which was of a daisy with various colors, almost like paint splatter dripping from the petals. Some of it had started to fade, That's what you get for going to a place so cheap, but it almost looked intentional if you didn't know otherwise. It made you appreciate it even more, although you had planned on getting it touched up at some point.

Lost in thoughts of tattoos you hadn't realized his hand reaching for you. Suddenly he was trailing up and down your shoulder with his nail, in an instant you reacted, hitting him on the side with your elbow as hard as you could. "Did I say you could touch me?" You ask angrily, startling the woman next to you enough that she called for an attendant.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I was just being nice!"

He'd said just as the flight attendant reached your row. "Is everything okay here? Sir, would you like to change seats?"

You stared at the flight attendant agape, "What? Does he get to change seats? HE was the one who started it by being an asshole!" You say as the guy grabs his things and grins at you.

"Miss, please don't make me have security waiting for you when the plane lands." The flight attendant says to you, his tone polite, but there was a threatening undertone to them that made you roll your eyes.

"Fucking slimy scumbags. I bet he was from Los Santos too.." You shake your head muttering to yourself, you look over at the woman next to you who was looking at you with sympathy, "You from here?" You ask, gesturing out the window as the buildings and ground get bigger and clearer as you get closer to land.

She nods, "Born and raised." She seemed to know what you were about to ask because she sighs and says, "You get used to it honey, try not to pay it any mind."

This made you angrier than the guy did, her advice was to simply ignore it? You open your mouth, trying to think of a rebuttal, but the woman had turned away from you, signaling she was done with the conversation. You sigh, and turn your music back on, and hoped you would land soon.

Heading away from the baggage claim with your suitcase dragging behind you, the exit doors open and your feet hit the cemented sidewalk. A heavy breeze hits you and you feel a chill. Quickly, you put your phone to your ear and try to call your ride. You hoped they were here already, you definitely didn't want to go back inside and wait around the airport, and chance another encounter with the asshole from the plane.

  
When you're sent to voicemail, you have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes and jumping to conclusions, just because she didn't answer doesn't mean she forgot to pick you up. When you hear the beep you start to leave a message.

  
"Hey, chuu." The old nickname rolls off the tongue and you smile, feeling a warmth you hadn't felt in a while. "It's me, just landed and wondering if you're here yet- which you probably are! Not saying you forgot or, uh, haha uh, yeah, just call me when you get-

  
"Daisy!"

  
Before you have a chance to turn around you are engulfed in a hug, that makes you drop your phone. "mph, Mica- kinda crushing my spine." You say between breaths.

  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Mica stepped back and released you, she looked good. Her hair was longer than it had been, and she had pink streaks down at the tips.

  
"It's okay!" You say once you had caught your breath, you immediately gave her another hug. "God I've missed you." You say, smiling as she snuggled into you. "Your hair looks amazing by the way!."

  
At that, she pulled back and smiled widely, "Thanks! My friend and I got ours done together, I actually have to get this touched up soon, you should come too!"

  
You chuckle and bend down and pick up your phone off the ground, luckily you had a good phone case because there didn't even seem to be a scratch. You laugh when you see the call is still connected, "That's going to be one long message. Oopsie." You say, ending the call.

  
"Can't wait to listen to that," Mica says, grabbing your suitcase and dragging it towards her car. "Seriously, though, think about it. It'd be really fun getting our hair done together!" You try not to smile, but Mica must've noticed because suddenly she is giving you dates and times to choose from, as though you had agreed.

You and Mica were having a lot of fun on the drive to her place, the two of you had changed a lot since college, but you were happy to find that she still was the same girl you had Pokemon marathons with. It hadn't been that long since college after all. Things were just different now, and how could they not be?

  
A sudden speed bump made the car jerk and you dropped your bag, all of its contents spilling out of it.

"Fuck! God dammit, I hate these fuckers- do they really think a speed bump is gonna stop the fake- uh, oh no your stuff fell." Mica said, her eyes wide when she realized what she almost said, she relaxed once she realized you were too distracted by picking up your things to notice.

  
"Oh my god, stop. Don't tell me you still have that fake ID from like a million years ago?" Mica said, excitedly after glancing down to see the name Daisy printed clear as day.  
You laughed awkwardly and tried to put it away, but Mica had been too fast.

  
"Wait, shouldn't this be expired- and Is this a new picture?" Mica asked as she looked at the ID, surprise on her features at not seeing those unfortunate bangs you had accidentally gotten those years ago.

  
You both heard a car horn from behind you, and you realized the light had turned green, "We're almost there." Mica says, annoyed at the person behind her, but she didn't want to start anything with you in the car.

  
You take the Id from her and stick it in your bag, "Um, yeah, I got it a few weeks ago. Because I was coming here you know, and with how this place is I just thought it'd be better to go by not my real name. For like security measures and uh- speaking of you know, it's terrible here you should move back in with me!" You say truthfully, you didn't want to go by your real name here, but what Mica didn't know was that you hadn't gone by your real name in a long time.

  
Mica started laughing, "God you sound like such a tourist, but I am impressed by how real this looks, It looks way better than those crappy ones we got back in the day."

  
"Speaking of, uh, my friends don't believe you exist.." Mica says, turning on her blinker once A space opened up.

  
"What?" You ask, confused, you hadn't even realized Mica talked about you to her other friends, she hasn't told you anything about them, you assumed she didn't want to cross her worlds together.

  
Mica parked next to, what you assume is her building, and turned to you. "Well, I told them I was picking you up- and they're such jerks, they like to act like I never had any friends until I met them."

  
You laugh, and unbuckle your seat belt, "Well, you are a loser."

  
"Hey!" Mica yelled, playfully pushing you.

  
"Sorry, I Love that you're a loser." You say, patting her shoulder.

  
"Yes, you do love me! Which brings me to my next point, since you love me so much you would totally agree to come out with my friends and I tonight even though you're probably exhausted from traveling and I didn't give you any notice?" Mica's eyes were begging and you were caught off guard.

  
"Oh wow.. Tonight?" You pursed your lips, any other night you'd have said yes immediately, but you had something to do tonight, unbeknownst to Mica.

  
"Please? They're dying to meet you, and it'll be fun, and I may have already told them you'd come don't kill me!" Mica clasped her hands together and smiled at you.

  
You sigh, she looked so excited, you didn't want to crush her, especially not when she was giving you that look she knew you couldn't resist. Besides, If you said no she'd ask why, and then you'd have to tell her your plans or lie to her even more than you currently were, and that didn't seem like a good option either. You weren't prepared to let everything unravel just yet.

  
"I guess I could make a short appearance." You say delicately, figuring you could duck out early, and then you could make everyone happy.

  
"YES! Thank god, I love you, you're the best!" Mica squealed and got out of the car to get your bag.

You and Mica had just been relaxing, watching some tv for a little while, Mica had gotten her room all set up for you. You tried to stop her, but she insisted on taking the guest room. Which, if you didn't know any better, you'd think she was trying to stop you from going in there.

  
"Do you want to shower or anything before we go?" Mica asked as she went into her closet to change.

  
"Oh no, uh.." You glanced down at your watch and felt anxiety flow through you as the little hand ticked by faster and faster with each passing glance.

  
"Y/N? You okay?" Mica asked reemerging in a different outfit.

  
You jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her, "Y-yeah, just don't wanna make you late is all." You say, distractedly.

  
Mica laughed, "Well, don't worry about that, they're not expecting us to actually show up on time. It's kind of our thing."

  
At those words, your heart sank. There goes the possibility of you being able to do both. You sigh knowing you'd have to cancel before it was too late. You couldn't very well end your first night in Los Santos gaining enemies because you stood someone up.

  
When Mica went to the bathroom you stared at your phone, your thumbs, fumbling over the letters, as you kept changing your mind on what to send.

  
"Change of plans... meet me tomorrow instead?" No that won't do.

"Change of pl

  
"Chan

  
"I'm unable to meet" you blanch, and erase it. You wanted to sound authoritative.

  
"Plans changed. Meet me tomorrow, same time." You closed your eyes and hit send. When you opened them you were surprised to see that you were already getting a response back.

  
.............

  
"What the fuck do you mean?" Your phone beeped and before you can think of a response there was more typing

  
..........

  
"Who the fuck do you think you are? I'm doing you a favor. You think you can just cancel on me and expect me to show up tomorrow? You're crazier than I thought."

  
You felt your chest tighten, you were expecting this kind of reaction, but expecting it and dealing with it was two different things. You sit on Mica's bed and calm your breathing, you had to make this meeting work. If it didn't you-

  
You sigh and shake your head, no. You're not going to let in the negativity tonight. You didn't come this far just to give up. "Confidence is key." You whisper, giving yourself a pep talk. You feel yourself relaxing as you type.

  
"I know It's short notice. Something came up. Keep in mind-I am paying you. If you want the money, I'd appreciate a little less attitude. If tomorrow doesn't fit your schedule, fine, you're more than welcome to suggest another time, but I can easily find someone else to give my money to."

  
You hit send and you see the other person typing back for a long time, you bite your lip, feeling nervous until your phone beeps and there are just three words looking back at you.

"Don't be late."

  
You smiled, and bounced a little in your step, as you put your phone in your pocket. It worked, for now. You shouldn't have any more interruptions tonight. Now you could just enjoy spending time with Mica.

When you reach the club, it's a little more underground than you would have thought it would be. Surprising considering you're in Los Santos, but it looked nice. The atmosphere didn't give you the creepy crawly vibe the guy from the plane gave you. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, of course, that didn't mean you were going to completely let your guard down.

  
Mica leads you to the bar and orders shots for the both of you, you look at her skeptically at first, but what the hell? You knock em back, and that's when you hear the music get louder.

  
"Oh good! We didn't miss it!" Mica yells, and then she says something to the bartender you can't make out.

"T-O-P- T-O-P"

  
The crowd goes crazy, and you walk closer and try to investigate. You can't help but laugh when you see the person on stage has shades on when it's so dark. You have to admit, he looks good in them.

  
"Who's that?!" You yell over the crowd, to get Mica's attention.

  
She turns to you, and then looks over at the stage and smiles, "My friend Jeremy! What do you think? He's good right?" She yells, and links arms with you, she uses her free hand to cup around her mouth and holler some "woo's" Toward the stage.

  
"You can't tell if Jeremy see's her because of his glasses but you think his smile gets a little bigger after that, as he continues to rap.

  
"Come on, I want to introduce you to the rest of my friends," Mica says, and you feel yourself being dragged away from the center crowd, and you're forced to look away from the stage.


	2. unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mica's friends seem nice enough, but there's something off about them. Something Mica's not too keen on sharing. Tension rises when some people show up uninvited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got this one out a day later than i wanted to, sorry about that, but i hope you all enjoy the chapter!

You're lead up the stairs, into a back room, it has a window overlooking the whole club. You glance through it and you can practically see everything from there. _Mica's friends must be some kind of VIPs if they get to hang out up here, you thought._

"It's nice right?" Mica asked, looking out the window next to you. "Sometimes I like to come up here and just people watch." She says, and you smile.

"I don't pay you for that." A man's voice said. You straightened up and turned around, and you saw a man with a mustache.

He was smiling, you looked over to Mica who was smiling too. "Geoff, this is my friend I've been telling you about. See? A real human being. I wasn't lying." Mica said, you noticed she had decided to ignore his previous comment, and you wondered what that was about.

The man, Geoff was walking over to you now, "So how much is she paying you to pretend to be her friend?" He asked, and you rolled your eyes.

"You seem to have a big thing about money." You say, eyeing him.

He chuckles and turns around, to what looks like a private bar, and he brings out a couple of shot glasses. "Maybe I do." He muses, as he filled each of the glasses with Whiskey. "So.. I'm told you two went to the same school," Geoff says, taking a shot, and leaving the rest for you and Mica.

"We did." You nod, suddenly feeling like you were at some weird interview.

"But not graduating class, though, right? I mean, That's where I hir- Where mica and I met." Geoff lied, he had met Mica years prior and hired her on graduation day, but you didn't need to know that.

"Geoff." Mica said sternly.

"Why did you- uh, why were you at graduation?" You looked at him, knowing he was way too old to be in college, not that you cared, but you did think it was weird, that he would be hanging around on graduation day. Is that how he picked up women? Were he and Mica involved?

He seemed to come to the same conclusion you had because he immediately shook his head, "Noo! Oh god no, Mica and I?" He blanched.

"Hey! What would be wrong with that? You should be so lucky." Mica said, defending herself.

You laughed and felt relieved at least, that Geoff wasn't some pervy guy picking up chicks on their graduation day.

"But so what, did you drop out? Or did you fail What happened there?" Geoff asked again, and you let out a shaky breath.

"Geoff, that's enough." Mica said, getting angry, that Geoff wouldn't drop it.

_You remembered going to class each day after it had happened. You didn't even hear your professor talking, didn't even seeing your classmates around you. Every day had been a blur, you weren't even attempting to complete assignments, and It had gotten to a point where your teachers wouldn't give you any more slack, they had been patient, and incredibly kind, but you just didn't see the point. So you quit_

_. Your life didn't turn out the way you had always thought it would be when you were a kid._

"Hey, you okay?" Mica asked she was suddenly standing in front of you, her hands were on your arms, steadying you. Even Geoff looked concerned.

You hadn't noticed but you were crying. You wipe your face and take a step back from Mica. "Thanks for the drink, Geoff." You say, walking over to the table, and taking both of the shots that were meant for you and Mica.

Your eyes widened, you could already feel a lightness in your head, and you turned around, walking by the both of them to the door. You couldn't believe you had let yourself get so emotional. Yes, he was being pushy, but those weren't out of the ordinary questions. You thought you had gotten to a point where you could at least talk about them.

"I didn't mean to upset her!" Geoff said as Mica chased after you.

Mica found you outside, sitting on the sidewalk, a lit cigarette between your fingers.

"Hey, I'm so so sorry." Mica said as she sat down next to you. You jumped a little not hearing her come by, and you moved the cigarette to the other hand, so it wouldn't be so close to Mica's face.

"No, no it's okay. I was just taken off guard." You say, staring at the ground. _God this sidewalk is filthy._

You must've made a face, because Mica laughed, "I know, I can't wait to shower after this."

You smile and look away, and she nudges you, "Wanna talk about it? I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"No don't do that. I pushed you away. You did everything you could." You say, thinking of unanswered texts and calls, and even at one point, hiding so Mica didn't see you in the same hallway as her. You sighed and leaned against her shoulder.

"I could have done more. I could have made your stubborn ass answer your damn phone." Mica said, which made you laugh again.

"Well you know, this poor little orphan girl just needed to have her emo phase a few years too late." You say, and Mica makes you look up at her.

"Hey, no. You don't have to make jokes. You get to miss them, okay? It's okay if you don't want to talk about them right now, but I'm here when you do. And that's a when, not an if, because I know you will." Mica said, wiping away a stray tear.

"Thank you." You say, throwing the cigarette on the ground.

"I'm glad you didn't smoke it." Mica said, smiling at you, she knew how hard you were trying to quit.

"You wanna go back inside?" Mica asked, getting up and extending her hand down to you.

"Yeah, okay." You nod and grab her hand. "I'm sorry I'm such a party downer." You say, wiping your face again, and hoping it didn't look like you had been crying.

"Hey, you are NOT a party downer, the only party downer is-

"Cynthia why doesn't my boyfriend love me?!" You both say at the same time.

You both start laughing, "GodI almost forgot about her, I hope she's doing okay."

"Well if anything, she's a really good dancer." Mica says, shrugging as she opens the door for you.

"Oh my god you did not just." You laugh as Mica starts signing "Cynthia, she's a really good dancer." as you walk up the stairs.

You walk in the room, and you see Geoff sitting at the table, with a redhead leaning over him, it looked like she was trying to comfort him.

"Hi." You say embarrassed, you're sure you look a wreck.

The sound of your voice made them look up at you, "Hey." Geoff's eyes were softer than they had been before.

"Look I'm sorry I was being an asshole. I didn't mean to upset you. Can we just start over? Hi, I'm Geoff, Mica's asshole friend who really doesn't mean to be." He stuck his hand out for you to take.

He seemed genuine, and Yet the fact that he expected you to walk over to where he was sitting to shake his hand made him seem like an asshole, you give him a small smile and walked over to him, you took his hand in yours. "Hi mica's asshole friend, I'm Daisy."

"It's nice to meet you Daisy." Geoff said, smiling, before letting go of your hand.

"And it's even nicer for you to meet me! Hi, I'm Lindsay!" Lindsay said giving you a hug.

"Oh, hi!" You say, quickly hugging her back. "Come on, sit down, I'll pour you a drink," Lindsay says, pulling out a chair for you. You had already had three shots, you didn't want to push your limits. You sat down and shook your head, "oh I don't think i-" A big glass was set in front of you, and Geoff handed you a can of coke to mix with if you wanted, and you had to admit, it looked inviting.

_welp, it looked like you were getting drunk tonight._

"Is that? No, it can't be?" Mica said pointing out at the crowd. you turned around and Geoff knocked on the glass, the woman took that as a sign to come up. "who's that?" You ask, watching the blonde make her way through the crowd. "she's from-" "Complicated- she's complicated." Mica said, glaring at Geoff. "Well look what the cat dragged in." Geoff said as the girl entered the room. "fuck off." She said, and you saw Mica smile. "Elyse." Geoff nodded in recognition. You waved, but she didn't seem to see.

Elyse remained still for a minute, before breaking out into a huge smile, and reaching down to give Geoff a hug. "We'll this is certainty unexpected. Please tell me you didn't bring those idiots with you." Geoff said, annoyed. You could almost see a vein coming out his forehead.

"Hey!" She lightly swatted him.

"Coulda said a lot more than idiots, seriously E, what are you doing here?" Geoff asked as Elyse broke the hug.

"Relax- J" Elyse teased. Geoff scowled, which made you and Mica laugh, which made him scowl even more.

"I was invited." Elyse said calmly.

"By who?" Geoff demanded, not believing it.

"Jeremy."

Geoff frowned, "Jeremy? He didn't tell me that."

Elyse shrugged, "Why would he need to tell you who he invited." You ask, confused.

"Because this is my bar." Geoff says, scowling as a man walks up behind Elyse.

"Silly me, must've left our invitation at home." He said smugly throwing his arm around Elyse's shoulders.

"How many more of you are there- If Bruce is here I swear to god." You saw him reach behind his back but before you could see what he was doing, Lindsay had reached across the table, blocking your view.

"Who's Bruce?" You ask, but your question goes ignored.

"Hey why don't we all calm down, she said she was invited, that's easily confirmable, and if she was, I'm sure she's not here to cause trouble, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Calming down is good." You say mostly to yourself, but Elyse hears you and gives you a smile.

"No, it's just James and me, I swear, come on, you guys, this whole thing is stupid." Elyse said.

"Yeah, stop freaking out over nothing, christ." James said.

"Hey," Lindsay flips him off, "Was I talking to you? No, I didn't think so."

"James." Elyse said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay, why don't we all just have a couple drinks and -

That was when you decided to speak up, another drink and you would definitely throw up, "No, nope no more drinks for me, I'm out." You go to stand and you stumble, the alcohol affecting you more rapidly now that you were no longer sitting. Mica tries to steady you, but you brush her off.

Sensing the tension, Elyse comes to your side, "Hi, I'm Elyse."

You snort. "That much I gathered. I'm gonna guess the hated one is your boyfriend?"

Now it's Elyse's turn to snort, she blows a kiss to James before turning back to you "Wanna go out there and dance and let these guys finish their pissing match?" Elyse asked, thankful you agreed so she could get you out of the line of fire.

Mica mouthed a silent thank you to Elyse, and she smiled back at her as she leads you out of the room. As you go down the steps you hear mica yell, "What the hell Geoff?" You want to stay and listen but Elyse moves you along.

"You were going to pull a gun in front of her?!" Mica asked angrily and slapped Geoff on the shoulder.

"What I wasn't going to point it at her! I was gonna point it at that asshole!" Geoff said pointing to James.

James laughed, "idiot."

"Shut up." Geoff, Lindsay, and Mica yelled at the same time.

"Hey i don't know what your problem with me, specifically is. I know we have our issues but-"

Lindsay glared daggers at him. "Need I remind you what happened with you and Michael?"

"Oh that? come on, he's over that!" James rolled his eyes.

"Trust me. He isn't." Lindsay said, crossing her arms

. James waved his hands up in defeat and grabbed one of Geoff's beers from the table.

Before Geoff had a chance to react, James walked out of the room and Mica stood in Geoff's way. "what?" Geoff asked dumbly.

"What?! What?? Is he seriously asking me what right now?" Mica looked to Lindsay who was shaking her head in her seat. "How about what the hell were you thinking? You asked me to bring my friend here, I told you she doesn't KNOW about us and you said it wouldn't be a problem!" Mica pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Geoff was at a loss for words "I-"

"YOU SAID-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" Geoff yelled back, and he sobered up when he saw Mica's face.

Mica shook her head, "Then why?" Mica asked softly.

Geoff shrugged not really having an explanation, he hated he had upset Mica like this "I'm sorry."

Mica scoffed and left the room to find you.

"Dammit" Geoff muttered.

"She'll forgive you." Lindsay said, getting up.

Geoff sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

Lindsay looked out the window, "It's okay, look they're having fun."

Geoff looked out the window to see that Mica had met up with you and Elyse. You all were dancing with each other while James crossed his arms. He looked like he was holding your things. Geoff snorted, glad that James wasn't having fun.

"Hey, where's Little J?" Lindsay asked, scanning the crowd.

Geoff looked over to where Lindsay was pointing and saw that the stage was empty. The DJ had taken over the music. Geoff checked the time on his watch and frowned, knowing Jeremy had a set list that was going to last at least another half hour.

"Get your gun."

James had appeared by your side with a bottle of water. "Thank you." You smile, taking it from him, you didn't know why Geoff disliked him, he seemed like a really nice guy.

"Hey where's mine?" Elyse pouted.

"And mine!" Mica interjected.

James slowly walked to Elyse with his head down, he opened her purse and she smiled when she saw he had hidden it in there. She grabs it and kisses James on the check before unscrewing the cap, taking a sip.

Mica cleared her throat. James sighed, "Here." he pulled a bottle of water out of his back pocket and tried to hand it to her.

"Ew I don't want your butt water!" Mica said pushing it back into his hand.

"What? Come on it doesn't have cooties!" James said, offended. "no ew" Mica laughed and shook her head.

"Drink it, drink it. drink iiiiit." He brings it closer to her, a devious smile on his face.

"James stop it." Mica says, taking a few steps back.

"So James why does Geoff hate you?" You ask, bringing the joking to a halt.

James choked, not expecting that question, "uh ha ha, you see it's a-" "Mica!" you all turned to see Lindsay running toward you. "what's going on?" Mica asks looking around for any kind of disturbance.

"You need to-" Lindsay looks at you and bites her lip. "damn it." She mutters and tries to think of how to get you out discreetly.

"Are you okay?" You ask. She smiles at you.

"Yeah, it's just uh, we're gonna be closing up early tonight, thought you'd want to know before the exits get too crowded."

A solemn look passed between the four of them and suddenly, James took Elyse's hand and pulled her toward the exit across the room. She tried to reach for you, she had grown to like you in the short time you had met, but James was too fast.

"Mica what's going on?" You looked around and saw that Lindsay had left too.

"Nothing." She smiled tightly. "Let's go out this way, okay?" She grabbed your hand but you pulled it back.

Not until you tell me what's happening why-" you meant to ask why had everyone run off, but what instead came out was "why is everything so fast?" you ask, gesturing to the empty space where Lindsay, James, and Elyse once stood.

Mica sighed, she seemed relieved and took your hand again. "You're just drunk y/n come on, let's get you back to my place where you can sleep."

Sleep sounded good, but there was still so much you needed to know, but you were now beginning to feel dizzy and tired, losing the fight in you, you nodded. "Okay." You tried to make a mental note to ask again later.

The ride back to Mica's place was a silent one. Mica kept checking to see if she had a new text, which you tried to tell her not to look at the phone while driving, but it came out slurred, and you gave up and leaned your head against the window. Mica helped you up the stairs and unlocked the door to her apartment.

"thank you." You say as she opened the door for you.

"You're welcome." Mica says, closing the door behind the both of you. Before she knows it, you're already in the kitchen. She sighs and wishes she could be in the state of mind you're in.

"H-Hey why aren't youu drunk, you cheater!" You say, opening her fridge and grabbing the orange juice out to pour yourself some. "Next time we go out I'm gonna order you a million shots ok."

"Good luck with that." Mica laughs and sets her things down on the counter. You stumble around in her apartment some more and she smiles fondly, watching you for a few minutes, before her phone buzzes, bringing her back to reality.

You walked into her bathroom and sighed realizing you hadn't unpacked yet, "Mica can I use your toothpaste?"

"Yeah, use whatever you want, hey, listen I gotta go deal with some... work stuff, but I'll be back later okay? Please promise you're going to get some sleep." Mica says as she picks up her keys off the counter.

"mmhmm." you say, looking through her cabinet for toothpaste, when you find a tube, thinking its toothpaste you open it, and you gag when the smell of it reaches your nostrils. You quickly close it and turn the light on to be able to read the label better. "Uh, Mica!" You call, feeling quite certain this is not something that should be in the medicine cabinet.

"What? are you okay?" Mica rushes to your side, and your surprised by how quickly she got there.

"Uh why do you have sun sun-glass polish in here? I almost ate this." You say shoving the tube in her face.

"I have sunglasses polish?" She asked, sounding confused as to what that even was, before a look of recognition crosses her face as she takes it from you, "Oh um, I'll just take this, and here is the toothpaste." She hands you the toothpaste and walks toward the direction of the guest room. While she's gone you realize you didn't have your toothbrush.

You sigh, did you really want to walk all the way to Mica's room and search for it? You glanced down at the sink and saw there was a cup next to it with a green toothbrush in it. "Hmm." You hummed, were you a terrible person if you used her toothbrush? Not stopping to give it another thought, you globed the toothpaste on and started brushing your teeth.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of" At the sound of Mica's voice you quickly spit in the sink, and rinse the toothbrush off, before putting it back in the cup and leaving the bathroom.

You were happy to note that Mica hadn't seen you, and you walked to the kitchen, picking up your discarded drink. "I'll probably be back in like a few hours, you gonna be okay?" Mica asks concerned, but you're already walking toward the living room.

You place your cup of orange juice on a coaster on the coffee table, "Yu-uhhhh-up." you yawn for a really long time before you sit on the couch, and wrap the throw blanket around you.

Mica frowns, "Goodnight." She says sadly, feeling bad about leaving you alone, but also feeling worried about what was happening without her.

"Night." You say as Mica closes the door. You wait until you can hear the soft click of the door being locked before closing your eyes and allowing your body to relax. You had meant to turn on the tv and flip through the channels, but the second your eyes closed you were fast asleep.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get properly introduced to Jeremy, some assumptions are made. Elsewhere you get some information, you're not sure what to do with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late I had no time to use my laptop so my bad! but here's chapter 3. I hope you like it! This is where things start to happen (TM)

  
"Oh hey sorry, didn't mean to wake you, I was just changing," Mica said stepping out of her closet, she looked exhausted.

  
You wave, and look around to see you were in Mica's bedroom, "how did I get in here?" You ask, confused, you clearly remembered falling asleep on the couch.

 

Mica laughs, "I don't know you were in here when I got here, there's Tylenol on the nightstand."

  
"Thanks." You say, slowly getting up, you don't remember getting up and changing rooms, but if that's the only thing you didn't remember from last night, you'd take it. _'I have to be more careful.'_ you thought as you took the Advil.

  
"So what time did you get home,?" You grimaced, feeling the pills slowly go down your throat.

  
"Oh uh," mica paused handed you a bottle of water evading the question, "So look I really hate to do this to you, I had planned on taking you to breakfast, but a... work thing came up so-"

  
You take a drink of water and nod, "No yeah that's okay. I have plenty I can do without you." this was actually perfect, you could get away, take care of business and Mica would be none the wiser.

  
"Planning on exploring the city alone? You sure that's a good idea?"

  
you smiled, "Says the person who lives here."

 

"Yes, I live here! So I know how untourist friendly it can be." Mica said, pointing at you, the way a teacher would scold a student.

  
"I told you so." You say, making her glare, "Don't worry I won't be touristy, I'll just get a bite to eat, maybe do a little shopping. I'll be fine. I promise."

  
Mica wanted to say no, to cook something here, but for one, she didn't have any food, and she certainly couldn't trap you in the apartment until she got back. She sighed, "okay okay just be careful, and text me occasionally."

  
"But like you said you have to work and-"

  
"Please D?" Mica said, killing you with her signature look that made you agree to almost anything. She really knew how to get you.

  
You smile and raise your hands, giving up "Okay fine, I'll keep you updated, you're such a worrywart."

  
"Shut up," Mica says, nudging you, but her smile was bigger, she felt better knowing she could come help if anything were to happen.

You watched her change her shoes as you drank some more water. You were really feeling bad about intruding on her like this. "So I appreciate you giving me your room, but I really think I should take the other one, I mean I'm clearly in your way."

  
"what? no, you're not. plus the other room's uh... small and a mess so please just stay here." Mica said patting her bed.

  
"But I'm the guest, I should take the small messy room," you tried but mica shook her head and by the look on her face the decision was final.

 

"Okay," you say getting up, and opening your suitcase and pulling out some clothes and your toothbrush. "I'm gonna shower if you don't mind?"

  
"Yeah! Shower! I'll probably be gone by the time you get out but I promise you'll have me all night! We can go to dinner! I'll leave a spare key for you on the counter." She says, leaving the room, before coming back with a huge towel. She drops it on you.

  
You take the towel off your head and laugh as she walks away, "Thanks and okay sounds like a plan. I'll text you when I leave."

  
You get to the bathroom and place your things down on the sink. You're confused when you see three toothbrushes. There was a pink one, that had water on it, you assume mica just used it. The blue one you just took out of your bag, and the green one from last night. You yawn and figure Mica must have multiple or something, and you get in the shower.

  
You try to dress weather appropriately, but you know it's going to be hot at the meeting place. You roll your eyes at the agreed location, feeling serious regret. "No turning back now." You say, grabbing your things and heading out the door.

  
You were halfway to the bus station when you realized you had forgotten the money, "Shit!" You yell, which makes passerbyers look at you. "um hey." You say nodding to them, before sprinting in the other direction.

When you got back to Mica's place you immediately began searching. "Fuck where is it, where is it?"

  
At first, you look in the guest room, thinking that maybe in your drunken state you had put it in there. When you opened the door you were taken aback by what was in there. The place was a mess. There were cans of energy drinks everywhere. Some opened some not, some on the floor, the rest on the dressers. "What in the world?" You say, stepping in confused.  This room was unlike Mica's, There were posters scattered around, and the walls were unpainted.

  
You look around not seeing the money in sight, but you do see something that intrigues you. It was a cowboy hat. You smile and pick it up, you had never seen Mica wear this before. You decide to put it on, frowning that there are no mirrors in this room, you go into the other room to look at yourself.

  
"I look crazy good." You say, taking your phone out of your pocket and taking a quick selfie. You almost send it to Mica, but the realized she'd find out you were snooping through her things, so you don't.

  
You sigh and sit on the bed, you see the suitcase by your feet and decide to look in there, before looking in some of the more unusual places, like the freezer.

 

You were rummaging through your bag, making a lot of noise as you threw things around, when you finally found it, "Thank god." You say, smiling.

  
"Mica do you have my hat?" A male voice calls from the other room.

  
"Ah!" You jump up and go to see who it was.

  
A man with green hair on top of his head approaches you. He looked a little familiar, but you didn't know from where.

"Oh hey, sorry I thought Mica was here." He said, keeping a respectable distance away from you.

  
One of Mica's friends, you nodded, so maybe you did meet him and you're just forgetting. "n-no uh Mica left, wow you scared me. I just came back because I forgot my purse."

You point to it over on the counter and realize you still had all the money in your hands. You rush over and grab it and messily stuff the money into it. "Yeah... got it now so.. I'm gonna.." You awkwardly shift, wondering what he's going to say. Your panic briefly, thinking he might think you were robbing Mica.

  
"Bye," He smiles, not mentioning the money, "Before you go, could you give me my hat? I'm Jeremy, by the way. I'm real sorry for scaring you."

  
"Your hat?" You reach up and feel it still on your head. You blush, "Oh- your hat." You take it off and hold it in your hands, "I'm Daisy. Jeremy, huh? You were the guy on stage last night.." You study his face, was that bruise there last night? You squinted trying to remember, your head was pounding thanks to your hangover, and it was pretty dark last night so you couldn't be sure.

  
Jeremy nodded, embarrassed, "yeah, sorry I couldn't meet you, Mica's been talking about you for awhile, and I was going to meet up with you guys but something uh came up."  
"That something, have to do with the way your face looks?" You say, referring to the bruise around his eye.

  
"Oh uh.." He stammered

  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have, it just... it looks like it hurts." You say frowning.

  
"Wat this? Nah. See?" He tries to touch it and ends up flinching.

  
You shake your head, "Come here." You say taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen table. "Sit."

  
"Oh no, you don't have to-"

  
"sit." You repeat, pointing to the chair.

  
"okay." Jeremy sighs and sits down.

  
You smile, "I like your hair by the way." You say before placing the hat on his head.

  
Jeremy smiles, and adjusts the hat to his liking, "Thanks, I actually got it done with Mica." He says as you start to walk away.

  
"I figured. Did she tell you she thinks the three of us should get our hair done together?" You laugh.

  
"ha- no she didn't."

  
"Yeah haha.." You say. grabbing the hydrogen peroxide and some cotton swaps.

"Here you go." You say pouring the peroxide on the cotton swabs. "Now hold still." You say wiping the bruise. It probably wouldn't do much since it was a day old, but better safe than sorry.

  
The next few moments were filled with silence, it was nice. You put everything down and went to the freezer to get ice.

  
Jeremy winces when you apply it so you try to distract him, "The guest rooms not a guest room is it?"

  
"Wha-what? No, it's uh, yeah it's a, well I mean I don't know what Mica uses the rooms for in her place so..." He scratched the back of his head, which made you press the ice harder than you needed to.

  
"Sorry!" You put the ice down and step back, "You're a bad liar Jeremy. The monster cans everywhere, the sunglasses polishing kit in the bathroom, and your hat. It's kind of obvious you live here." You say, not even mentioning the key he clearly has.

 

"Well-"

  
"No it's fine, really, I'm glad she has someone, I just don't know why she wouldn't tell me... I'm sorry for kicking you out of your place, and for using your toothbrush. I'm gonna fix it I'll get a hotel or something." You say picking your purse back up.

  
"What no don't- wait you used my toothbrush?" Jeremy looked at you, completely confused and slumped further into his chair.

  
"Yeah, I'm sorry It was an accident!" You cringe, "I'll get you a new one." You open the front door and look at him apologetically, "I'm gonna be late for my ....appointment, thing,  I'm sorry, I'm sure I'll see you again soon! with a new toothbrush, I promise! Tell Mica I'm gonna take care of it alright?" You close the door before he could respond.

It was getting late. You checked your watch, twenty minutes late. "Where the hell is this guy?" you mutter to yourself, looking around the beach. You didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Some sunbathers were stirring, you figured they were about to pack up and go home.

  
You didn't blame them as you started to shiver, it started to get cold. Quickly you dusted the sand off your jacket and put it on.

  
Your phone ring, startling you, you pick it up, and answer, "Where have you been?" You say, annoyed.

 

There's a pause before the person on the other end chuckled, "You canceled on me, remember? I was just repaying you."

  
You scowl, he'd let you wait here on purpose, "Well are you here now? Can't wait around all day."

  
"Turn around." He said before hanging up.

  
You turn around and a man with long red hair was walking toward you. He seemed harmless enough, wearing a plain black tee and jeans, he was carrying a towel wrapped around something, you thought you could take him if it came down to that.

  
You move to stand up but he shakes his head at you as he approached, "May I?" He says gesturing to the sand next to you. You roll your eyes as he sits down. "Chad." He says extending his hand.

  
"You already know who I am. So let's just get to it." You say grabbing your purse and opening it, showing him the money inside.

  
He laughs and puts his hand down, "Right to business, okay. Well-" He slowly unwraps the towel and you still for a moment, half expecting there to be a gun, but when he finishes there is just a file in his lap. You reach out for it but he pulls it away, "How about you pay up first?" He says grinning at you.

  
You look around and the sunbathers are paying you no attention, however, the lifeguards are making you nervous, as they patrol up and down. "Why couldn't we have done this on the boardwalk?" You ask as you try to stealthily take the money out of your purse.

  
He watches you put it underneath his towel and shoves the file at you, "Oh please, with all the drug deals going on there? This was way less suspicious." He says, scooping up the towel, a pile of sand along with it to pick up the cash.

  
You start to scratch at your skin, who knows how many bugs were in this sand. You look up to see Chad still staring at you, "What?" You ask, folding your hand to stop from scratching, now feeling self-conscious.

  
"Aren't you gonna open it?" He points at the file, and you prop it up on your knees.

  
"Eventually, now shoo, let's not do it again sometime." You say waving your hands to get him to go. He shakes his head and mutters something that you can't quite hear as he walks by.

You find yourself shaking the sand off yourself all the way to the bus station. "I hate sand."

  
"Me too." Someone to your left says.

  
Your eyes widen, you hadn't realized you said that out loud, you nod and give them a thumbs up, and hope they don't continue to talk to you. You're exhausted, and you're pretty sure you got sunburn. You silently curse Chad for making your meeting in direct sunlight. _Never again._

  
When the bus pulled up, you rushed right on, and sat in the seat closest to the bus driver, knowing that if anything were going to go down it'd happen in the back.

  
You sigh and lightly drum your fingers against the file. Should you open it now, where a bunch of prying eyes could see? Did you wait until you got to Micas? What if she saw? What would she think? She definitely wouldn't approve of your plan.

You started tapping the file harder, eventually, you started knocking with your knuckles. A few people around you told you to shh. snapping you out of it.

  
"sorry." You say, as you quietly bounce your foot.

The longer the file was closed the more anxious you felt. Inside was the person responsible for your parent's deaths. Were you ready for that?

  
You inhaled deeply before throwing the file open, there was much more in here than you thought there'd be.

There was no way you'd be able to read it all before you got to Micas. You skipped ahead a few pages, you just wanted to have a clear image in your head. You stopped when you got to a mugshot.

  
You covered your mouth with your hand. This had to be some kind of mistake.

  
You shook your head, this couldn't be.

You flipped a page back and started reading trying to make sense out of what you were seeing.

  
You went forward to the page you were on and felt the bile rise in the back of your throat you inspected the picture closer.

  
It was him.

 

 

  
You had shaken his hand.

 

  
You'd smiled at him.

 

  
    It was _Geoff._


	4. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lack of impulse control is proving to be difficult when dealing with Mica. It's hard not to tell her what you found out. You plan to find out everything you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! <3 Surprise double update! Figured since my last chapter was late I'd just go ahead and upload chapter 4 on time instead of waiting. A big thank you to everyone who has been enjoying the story so far!

  
Buying a gun had been a long easier than you expected. Even though you were in Los Santos, you'd expected there to be some red tape. If you were in the mood you'd laugh at the fact that the store clerk didn't even ask you for any ID, you just gave him the cash and there were no questions asked. If you were here under different circumstances you might like to explore more of what this corrupt system has to offer, yet there was only one thing consuming your mind. _Geoff._

  
Had he known who you were when you walked in? Had he been toying with you? Did he think it was funny, shaking hands with the daughter of the couple he'd killed? What went through his head? What made him tick? You were going to do everything you could to find out.

  
Mica had texted you a few times, and you could only bear to give one-word responses.

  
"Are you safe?" _Yes._

  
"Having fun?" _Eh.._

  
"Want me to pick you up after work?" _No._

  
"You still want to have dinner tonight?" _Sure_

  
You knew Mica would be able to tell you weren't in a good mood, and you did not want to hear her question you about it. What were you supposed to say to her? What if she knew all along?

  
The bus screeched to a halt, which gave you a little bit of a wake-up call. You watched the people leave, most of them quietly keeping to themselves, but you did spot a few people laughing together, some even holding hands. You closed your eyes and thought of Mica. There was no way she knew. She'd never put you in the same room with him if she did, and she certainly wouldn't be friends with him. The guy was obviously some sort of con man. You assured yourself, Mica was your friend. You were just being paranoid.  
You crossed your arms around your purse, subconsciously holding it, and the gun inside closer to you. You didn't want to risk it being stolen, and god forbid one of the LSPD saw you with it. You've heard of their shoot first, ask questions later reputation. There was even a rumor they've run over civilians on the sidewalk just because they were in the middle of a chase, but that couldn't be true. Still, better to be cautious.

  
  
When you got to Mica's apartment, you cursed upon seeing her car there, you were really hoping to beat her here. You clutched your purse to your side, hoping you'd be able to slip it passed her, and dispose of the gun before she could see it.

  
Before you get a chance to get your spare key out, the door opens. "Hey!" Mica pulls you in for a hug, and you gently hug her back. She lets you go, and you slip by her.

  
"You okay?" Mica asks, confused as she closes the door.

  
"Uh, yeah I just feel disgusting so I'm gonna shower real quick if that's alright?" You say as you rush into Mica's room and close the door.

  
"Yeah okay.." You hear Mica say through the door as you riffle through your suitcase to make space for the gun. Ultimately you decide to put it under your hygienic products, hoping it be the last place someone would look.  
  
You're in the shower for a long time afterward, at first, it was just to get rid of all the sand, but the hot water felt nice, and you just wanted to forget about everything that was happening for a little while. Though that was impossible, you knew the second you got out and saw Mica, you'd be forced to confront this reality. While yes, you had decided Mica would never betray you, it would still be hard to be around her without letting something slip.

  
In the meantime, you just sat on the floor of the shower and let the water rush over you.

  
After awhile, Mica knocked on the door. She sounded worried, which made you feel bad, so you turned the shower off, and wrapped the towel around you.

  
When you got out, Mica handed you a bottle of water, which you drank unquestionably. You were so thirsty, and while you were drinking the water, you realized you hadn't eaten all day. You weren't lying to Mica when you said you might grab a bite, but when you got the news, you lost your appetite. Now it was back in full force. You practically moaned while the water went down your throat.

  
"Jesus, you're acting like you've been stranded in the Sahara for the past few months." Mica joked as you finished the water.

  
You slammed the bottle down when you finished it, "God I needed that."

  
"Clearly, are you sure you're okay?" Mica asked, rubbing your arm.

  
You brush her off and give her, what is probably the fakest smile you can muster, "Yeah. Just let me get dressed, and then we can go if you're ready."

  
  
"So tonight's gonna be just us, none of my friends will be around I promise. Though you wouldn't mind seeing them again right? They liked you! and some of them didn't get to meet you. They were really bummed." Mica said as you walked down to her car.

  
You nod and pick anxiously at your nails.

  
"Oh and I talked to Jeremy, he told me what happened, I'm sorry he just came in like that," Mica said, which made you look up at her as she unlocked her door and motioned for you to walk around to the other side.

  
You get in and Mica starts to drive, "It's okay, he lives here. Why didn't you tell me?" You say, there's a touch of anger in your voice. You bite the inside of your lip. _What else haven't you told me?_ The paranoid part of your mind thinks.

  
"Are you mad?" Mica glances over at you, you can tell she's hurt, which makes you defensive.

  
"What? No I'm not mad you have a boyfriend, but I am a little annoyed that he was kicked out of his place because of me." You cross your arms, and you want to kick yourself for being so petty.

  
"Boyfriend?" Mica coughed, If she had a glass of water in her hand, that would have been the perfect moment for a spit take. "Jeremy is just my roommate." She laughed, and waved her free hand, "No we've never-ever."

  
"Oh..." Had you really been that bad at reading the signs? Wait this is completely not the point... you shake your head, "Well still he's out of a bed because of me!" You say getting back to the topic at hand.

Mica laughed again, "That's okay he's staying at Geoff's."

  
You feel your blood run cold, "Oh.."

"Yeah so don't worry about it!" Mica says, smiling, as she continues to drive. Luckily for you, she puts the music on, so you don't have to talk anymore.

  
  
When you get to the restaurant, you see it has an extensive bar, and you smile. Oh yeah, you were going to need some wine.

  
Sensing your mood, Mica orders Red, which you would normally be opposed to since it gives you a headache, but you figured that was just what you needed. You hoped it would cancel out your existing headache.

  
You sit in silence for a few seconds, and you can tell Mica is going to ask you something, so you beat her to the punch, "So.. Jeremy is staying at Geoff's place."

  
"Yeah, and believe me, Geoff's place is a lot bigger than mine. Jeremy's fine with it." Mica said, taking a sip of her water.

  
You dig your nails into your palm at the sound of Geoff's name, of course, he had a big place, you fight the urge to roll your eyes"mhm. good for him." You say, your voice cracking. You take a sip of your water and look around for a waitress, "God I'm starving." You say. and Mica waves for someone to come over, and just then your initial waitress comes by and gives you your wine.

  
"Excellent." You say, taking a giant sip of wine while Mica orders her food.

  
"I'll have the same." You say, not bothering to look at the menu.

  
  
When your food comes, you were definitely feeling a little tipsy, which made you push the glass away. You didn't want to do something embarrassing, so you switched to water.

  
You and Mica had started talking about her work, and how much she loved it, which made you really happy for her. She didn't exactly give you the details of what she did for a living, but that didn't matter, as long as she was happy you were happy.

  
Then Mica let something slip.

  
"You know Geoff, he saved my life." She said.

  
"Huh?" How did you go from talking about work to Geoff? And that's when it clicked. "So his 'i don't pay you for that' comment, that wasn't just him playing around, he's your boss.." You say with a nod.

  
"OH oh no he's... yeah he's my boss." Mica nodded, deciding, to tell the truth.

  
"So you work at his club?" You ask, remembering he mentioned being the owner.

  
At this, Mica laughed, "Oh god no, I'd never work at that hellhole."

  
"But-"

  
"Oh uh, yeah, I know Geoff owns it, and I like going there! But that's not how I work for him." Mica said, feeling backed into a corner.

  
"Then how?" You ask, genuinely curious now, were there other establishments in Los Santos Geoff owned? This would be good information to have.

  
"It's so boring, trust me." Mica yawned, "See? I'm yawning just thinking about it. Let's talk about something else."

  
"Okay, how did Geoff save your life?" You ask, curious, did she mean in a figure of speech way, or in literal inches away from death way?

  
"He... It's a long story, but just believe me. He's a good person, I don't know where I'd be without him." Mica said smiling, her eyes wide.

  
It took everything in you not to groan. You could tell Mica was being genuine and it made you sick.

  
  
The rest of the dinner is filled with small talk, though not unenjoyable, you can tell Mica wished you were talking about something more lively. You tried to bring the conversation back to Geoff, and his apparent numerous property ownership, but Mica no longer wanted to discuss him. You sighed, you desperately wanted to tell her what was going on, but you weren't sure how she'd react.

  
First, there's the fact that her boss, that "saved her life" Is a murderous con- man. Then there's the fact that you've been lying to her all this time. You didn't think she'd like that very much.

  
  
The next day, you awoke to discover Mica was gone. You looked in Jeremy's room and she left you a note explaining she had a work thing and that she had food in the fridge. Weird. Why wouldn't she leave it on the kitchen counter?

As you were about to leave, you spotted a pair of binoculars on the floor. ' _These could come in handy'_ you thought as you picked them up.

  
You walked to the fridge skeptical, and yet when you opened it, it was filled. How did she have time to go shopping, and put away all the groceries without waking you? You felt bad, you would have gone with her. You sigh, knowing you weren't being fair to her. None of this was her fault. You take a bagel out of the fridge and put in in the toaster.

  
"I'm going to make this up to her. This is going to stop today. You hear that toaster? This is going to stop today!" You say pointing at the toaster as it ticked down the minutes until your bagel was ready.

  
"God I'm losing it." You say as you open the package of cream cheese.

  
  
After you finish eating, you brush your teeth and get dressed, you made sure to wear the binoculars around your neck. Making sure to take extra care of them, since they weren't yours. You weren't sure where he'd be, but you figured going back to the club from the other night would be a good starting off point. You go into your suitcase and grab your new gun, you make sure it was loaded, and that the safety was on, before putting it in the inside pocket of your jacket.

  
You pull your hair back into a ponytail as you head out the door, not wanting it to get in your way. You didn't think the club was that far away, so you didn't bother with the bus this time. You wondered if there was some rent-a-car around here, while you were walking now, you knew you wouldn't be able to walk everywhere, and the bus was not your favorite.

  
You follow the sidewalk, which stops in front of a hill."What the hell?" You say when you don't see another pathway. You look up at the hill, it's not that high, certainly not even close to mt chiliad. Plus, you vaguely remember there being a hill overlooking the club. This could get you a good look at everything.

  
Wishing you had worn better shoes, you started to climb the mountain, luckily there were little dirt pathways you could walk on, so you weren't quite literally "climbing a mountain." But it was still one hell of a workout. By the time you reached the top you were glad you had stolen Jeremy's binoculars.

  
You looked through them and spotted and alley, "This has to be it." you said as you messed with the specs, trying to see better.

  
There are an unusual amount of people in an alley at this time of day. You muse as you see at least 6 people down below. Wait no, there were even more. You had failed to notice a few of them on the ground. They looked like they were playing cards. You recognized Jeremy immediately due to the hat on his head. What was he doing here? You tried to rationalize it. Maybe he's just here to practice for a set. You fear it's unlikely when someone taps him on the shoulder and he throws his cards down. You look at the other group of people, Did they have weapons? You look closely and see that someone has a sword. "Who the fuck carries a sword anymore?"

  
You see Geoff and Mica leave out the side entrance and approach the crowd. "No." you whisper.

Jeremy nods at Geoff and goes through the door Geoff just exited from. You feel a sense of dread and you take your phone out of your back pocket and call Mica. Your heart breaks when you see her through the binoculars pick up her phone and silence your call. Was she really that upset with you? You put your phone back in your pocket and try to focus on what's going on in front of you.

  
You think they're arguing, though you can't make out what they're saying. They're yelling at someone you can't see, and holy shit? Someone with gold glasses just pulled out a grenade. "Swords and grenades? Who the fuck are these people?!" You look around for Mica but you can't see her.

  
"Come on, where are you?" As you're looking around you don't even notice the grenade being thrown, and you feel the earth move, and suddenly there is smoke filling your lungs.

  
You're coughing for awhile on the ground until you get the strength to get back up again, you feel a little dizzy, but otherwise you're fine. You feel around for bumps or scrapes and you thankfully have none. Looks like you were far enough away not to have any damage be inflicted. That's when you remember Mica.

  
"Mica? Mica!!" You start running forward, and you can see anything but smoke, suddenly you feel strong arms pull you back.

  
You scream start hitting the person, "Let go of me! Let. Go!!" You're pulled away from the smoke.

  
"Shh, Daisy, It's Jeremy."

  
You turn around and blink a few times, finally able to see and you go to hit him but he catches your arm in time.

  
"Nice way to say thanks," Jeremy says, letting you go.

  
"Thanks? What are you doing here? I have to find Mica, she could be hurt." You say looking back towards the smoke.

  
"No, I have to get you out of here before you get hurt." Jeremy says, gently touching your shoulder to try to get you to come with him."Come on, it's not safe here."

  
You took Jeremy's arm off you and glared at him, "I know that! Which is why I have to get to Mica and break whatever spell that bastard has on her!"

  
"What?"

  
The look on his face was priceless, and you laugh, "Oh don't play dumb- Geoff, your ring leader. I was out here watching you all for like twenty minutes."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because I was going to shoot him." you say revealing the pistol hidden in your jacket.

  
"Woah, what the fuck?" He steps back and points his own gun at you.

  
You debated on telling him, but considering he had a gun on you, you didn't have much of a choice. You raise your arms above your head, he killed my parents Jeremy.

  
Jeremy lowered his gun slowly, "He- he what?"

  
You give him a brief little snippet of your life. Becoming friends with Mica, majoring in photography, getting good grades, until you came home on spring break, declining to go to some beach with your friends, where you no doubt would have drunk enough to forget spring break altogether. No, you told him about how you'd been homesick, as embarrassing as that may seem. Going to school was really your first time being away from home for such a long period. Spring break seemed like the perfect time to take a break, and you couldn't wait to sleep in your old bedroom and see your family.

  
"unfortunately.. when I got there.." your voice cracked. "when I got there... they were dead. there were police cars everywhere.. they tried to arrest me until I told them who I was." you laughed, "They said I couldn't have possibly have done it- their bodies were cold by the time my plane had landed. it was impossible for me to be the murderer." you laugh again, "What a relief, huh? It wasn't me! but now I know who it was! It was that piece of shit down there!"

  
You turn back facing down the hill and point your gun down it, "I'd just shoot blindly if he were down there, but it looks like everyone's gone. Mica included. If she's hurt I swear-"

  
"Mica's probably back at base," Jeremy said, giving you a half smile, trying to reassure you.

  
"Ooh good. My best friend is at murder headquarters- what the hell is she even doing with you guys?" You snapped at him, you were mostly angry at yourself, you can't believe this is happening. If you'd only told Mica last night, maybe she wouldn't have been there today.

  
Jeremy frowned, "listen, I'm very sorry about your parents, i- I can't even imagine what that's like- " he tried to reach out to you but you shook your head.

  
"I know what you're trying to do, but I just can't I'm sorry" You walk passed him, putting your gun back inside your jacket, biting your tongue hard, so you don't cry.

  
  
"Let me help you," Jeremy says, following you.

  
"No." You say, picking up the pace.

  
"Geoff didn't do what you said he did," Jeremy says, making you stop.

  
You turn around, "Do you have any proof?"

  
silence

  
You let out a loud uncharacteristic chuckle, "You don't even believe yourself. Why are you defending him?" You ask rolling your eyes.

  
"Because he saved my life," Jeremy answered.

  
You freeze for a second before laughing again, softer this time. "He seems to have a habit of that, doesn't he? He has to make people loyal to him somehow I guess." You say shrugging.

  
"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asks confused.

  
"That's the same bs Mica told me. 'Oh, he saved my life. Oh he's such a good guy.' Yeah? then why did he murder my parents? They were innocent!" You yell, kicking the ground.  
"He didn't-"

  
"Don't. Don't say that until you are 100% confident that he's not guilty." You say, making him silent. You can hear a siren in the distance.

  
Jeremy seems to hear it too because he takes your hand, "Look, I don't know what happened, or if he did it, but if he did, I'm sure he had a good reason. I'm not trying to excuse him, but he doesn't do things randomly okay? There- there had to be a reason. I mean he- he wouldn't. He couldn't."

  
You didn't know who he was trying to convince more, you or himself but it didn't matter. reason or not, you wanted Geoff Ramsey dead. "I'm gonna kill him."  
"No." He squeezes your hand tighter, but not tightly enough to hurt, just enough to get your attention.

  
When you look at him he lets go of you, "Let me help you- not help kill him, but there has to be more to this. Let me help you find out what went down. I can get you answers, but its gonna take some time. Don't you want to be 100% positive too, before you do something you can't take back?"

  
You look at him skeptically, "You really want to help me, huh?" You ask chewing the inside of your cheek, if, and that was a big if. If Geoff was innocent, you didn't want to kill him.

  
"Yes," Jeremy said putting his gun in the back of his jeans and letting his hands fall to his sides.

  
You sigh, it could help to not be alone in this, but could you trust him? He could turn you over to Geoff in an instant, and there goes your element of surprise. You look into Jeremy's eyes, and he looks sincere, but not only that, he looks determined. Like he had just made it his mission to see this through with you. Maybe he had his own stake in this, you weren't sure yet, but you take his hand just as the sirens get louder, "let's get out of here," you whisper.

  
He flashes a smile at you and nods, giving your fingers a quick squeeze, "I know a shortcut."


	5. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy surprises you, in more ways than one, and you're still a long way off from figuring out what you're going to do about Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey! <3 oh my gosh, to all of my readers (if I still have any) I am so sorry it has been so lone. my personal life just became.... exhausting, to say the least. I'm going to get back on schedule, thank you to everyone who has stuck around. This chapter is slow and low key, not much happens, there's no time skips but I hope you like it anyway!

 

"I thought you said you knew a shortcut." You accuse, following after Jeremy for what feels like an hour.

  
"Shh."

 

"But we've been walking for awhile now and-"

  
"Seriously, shh," Jeremy says, and you both hear police sirens getting closer.

  
"Come on." He squeezes your hand and he pulls you along, together you break off into a sprint.  
"Jeremy!" You yell, not sure you're able to keep up.

  
"Almost there just up this hill." He says, but you don't care. You rip your hand from his grasp, and place your hands on your knees, trying to regain control of your breathing.

  
You half expected him to be gone, but suddenly he was beside you rubbing your back to help you from hyperventilating. You were too tired to push him off, which you knew was the right thing to do, after all how could you trust him? You hated to admit that it felt good.

  
"You okay? Do you wanna sit down?" Jeremy asks, concerned and you shake your head, "No, come on let's sit for a minute."

  
"You said we were almost there, right?" You ask as you stand up straight.

  
He nods, "Yeah but you should rest."

  
"I can rest when we get there." You say as you start walking toward the direction he had been going.

  
_You had no idea how true that was._

 

 

**_"Jesus Christ."_ **

  
"Come on!" He took your hand and started pulling you towards the sign.

  
"You've gotta be kidding me." You say staring at the sign in disbelief.

  
He laughs, "No, I come here all the time."

  
"Surely the cops kick you off? How do you not get arrested? This is the city's sign." You say pointing to the large monument.

  
"Nah, they have more important things to do than worry about the Vinewood sign," Jeremy says, pulling you closer to it.

  
You bite your lip unsure, "but still... this is.."

  
"It looks higher than it really is, don't worry the climb is a piece of cake."

  
Your eyes go wide, he wanted to _**what?**_ "but why?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Why climb it?"

 

"It's- it's hard to explain. You'll be able to see when we get up there." He said, pleading with his eyes.

  
"I'm not sure about this.." You say nervously.

  
"Hey, I won't let you fall okay?" Jeremy said, putting both of his hands on your shoulders.

  
You nodded, for some unexplained reason, you believed him.

You slowly climbed up the sign, Jeremy had offered to go up behind you, to stop you from falling if anything were to happen. "You sure you're not just back there so you can look at my ass?" You said, biting the inside of your cheek as you held on to one of the bars. You heard him chuckle quietly behind you, and you smiled, feeling a little more confident, and you started to climb a little faster.

  
at one point you felt Jeremy tap your leg, stopping you, "okay let me go first" he climbed around you, and he hopped up on the letter 'O' you were mesmerized by how he was able to move his body to climb seamlessly.

"Now who's looking at who's ass?" He joked as he held out his hand for you to take.

  
_"shut up"_

 

 

 

"This place is kind of like a safe haven for me," Jeremy says once you two had reached the top.

  
"Really?" You say finding it hard to believe that someplace so dangerous could be seen as safe.

  
"Yeah, whenever I need to be alone, need time to think, I come here," Jeremy says, a hint of pride in his voice.

  
"Huh." You say, not knowing what else to say, you were impressed he was able to climb this so often, you were already ready to take about a dozen naps.

  
"Yeah, it's just close enough to see what's going on and to see if- " he paused, unsure if he should continue.

  
"If they need you." You say, ignoring the Geoff sized elephant.

  
"Yeah..." He coughed, "but it's just far enough away that's it's almost like.."

  
You're in your own little bubble, taking in the sight of the city. It was beautiful up here.

  
Jeremy smiled as he watched you watch the city. He was glad that at least you didn't seem to hate it so far. He had never brought anyone up here with him except- Jeremy rattled his head, no he couldn't think about that right now. He sighed and looked down at his legs dangling next to yours.

  
The sun was starting to set, you started to feel a certain level of peacefulness wash over you. That was until your phone started buzzing, and when you went to look at it, you saw Mica's contact picture starring back at you.

  
"God, what am I gonna do?" You say as you hit ignore, you felt like you were going to be sick.

  
Come here, he wrapped his arm around you and you leaned against his shoulder, you closed your eyes and wondered how you felt so comfortable with someone you barely knew.

  
"Look before you get upset and run off-" Jeremy felt you stiffen up beside him so he cleared his throat, "er please don't do that while we're up here oh god." You laugh and open your eyes to look at him.

  
"I know you think that I couldn't possibly understand what you're going through, and I can't, not exactly... I've never lost a parent, but i have lost people. Some were... out of my control and others...... were due to my own. stupidity." Jeremy said, he shook his head and you could hear his breathing quicken.

  
You frown "Hey.."

  
He shakes his head again before you could try to comfort him. "Look.. if I could find every person who hurt my friends and kill them myself... I would. I don't have that chance, unfortunately.... but you... you have the chance to get closure." He looks at you and gives your hand a quick squeeze. "We'll figure it out, okay? I'd give anything to-" he lets out a shaky breath and he wipes under his eye. you frown, was he crying?

  
"Jeremy." You whisper, reaching for him.

  
"I'm fine." He says, pulling away.

  
"No, you're not."

  
Before he could respond his phone rang, and he answered it, he put a finger to his lips for you to be quiet and he put it on speaker.

  
"Where the fuck are you?"

  
"Did you get caught boi?"

  
"Am I gonna have to break your ass out of jail?"

  
Jeremy sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't know who to address, so he just tried to keep everyone calm. "Hey, I'm fine, I'm just laying low til the cops go away. Everyone okay?'

  
You heard multiple voices shouting over each other, and you couldn't distinguish who was who, a quick glance at Jeremy told you he was having trouble keeping up too.

  
"Guys!" Jeremy shouted into the phone, shutting them up.

  
After a few silent seconds, you tense up when you recognize the voice on the other end as Geoff. "Hey sorry, yes everyone is okay. We thought we had a close call, but thankfully no one was close to the blast when it went off."

  
"Thank god," Jeremy says while giving you a warning look.

  
"Yeah, Mica's gonna stay here tonight, which she is kicking and screaming about," Geoff says, worrying you. You look over to Jeremy who seems confused as well.

  
"What. why?"

  
"Just wanna keep everyone close by until we find out more about those fucks from earlier. Don't want anymore close calls, but Mica keeps worrying about her friend all alone in her apartment- look, do me a favor okay? Once you're clear, could you go by and get her and bring her here so Mica will stop flipping out?"

  
You and Jeremy look at each other, and you feel yourself begin to panic, you weren't ready to go to Geoff's house. Not yet, you didn't even have a semblance of a plan.  
"Jeremy?!"

  
"Oh right, yeah sure. Will do." Jeremy said, hanging up. He looked over to you and could tell you mind was going a mile a minute, he cleared his throat and put his phone in his pocket. You looked over at him as he took your hand, "This is probably a bad time to mention I'm terrified of heights."

  
That was all it took for you to break out into laughter, he kept trying to convince you that no, it was true, he had no idea how you two were going to get down. "Seriously, looks like we're stuck up here. The guys are shit outta luck, the Vinewood sign's my home now."

  
You bump his shoulder, and he pretends to sway and nearly fall off, and you roll your eyes. "Thank you." You say, sincerely, knowing all the effort he was putting into making you feel better.

  
He shrugged like it was no big deal, but it was to you, "Look, everything's going to be fine. Nothing will happen to you over there, especially with Mica there." You nod and he starts to stand, pulling you up with him, "Let's start to climb down this death trap, and we'll work on our story."

  
"Our story?" You ask, confused, while Jeremy jumps down to the next tier and holds his arms up to catch you.

  
"Yeah, I mean. If you really didn't know anything, and I just showed up going 'uh hey come with me and stay at this penthouse, Mica's there too!' what would you say?

  
"I'd probably tell you to fuck off, and slam the door in your face." You say as you carefully slide down, you feel Jeremy touch your back, balancing you.

  
He laughs, "Exactly, so let's come up with a plausible reason that you'd agree to come with me."  
Once you're facing him you nod, agreeing, and Jeremy helps you the rest of the way down.


	6. wreckage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on edge, the fakes secret hideout isn't anything like you thought it would be, and Mica isn't letting you out of her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey! <3 I'm back after a year! If anyone is still here i love you to pieces. the real world has been a thorn in my side and i have had no time/ motivation to do anything.

  
You felt like scum. The only believable lie you and Jeremy could come up with was a robbery. To make it convincing the two of you had to ruin Mica's apartment. You'd tried to only knock a few things over, not wanting to damage anything, but Jeremy insisted to make it look real. _"It's okay, we have insurance for this kind of thing, everything will be replaced."_ He'd said, making you cringe as he flipped the coffee table over.

The sound of shattering glass echoing.

  
Jeremy left you alone while he went to break his own things from his room. You sighed, knowing what had to come next. You opened your suitcase and made a shred and a keep pile. You hadn't packed much which made it hard to decide what to destroy. You had a necklace that belonged to your mother, just holding it made your knees weak. You palmed it, allowing the cool metal to warm up against your skin.

  
_"You ready?"_ Jeremy asked, startling you. He had his phone out, he was taking photos of the wreckage as proof. As if Mica coming arriving in her home in shambles wouldn't be proof enough. You had to swallow the bile rising in your throat. How could you do this?

  
 _"Daisy?_ " Jeremy said gently, trying to coax you out of your thoughts. You turned to him, the necklace slipping out of your grasp.

  
_"S-sorry. This is all so-"_

  
_"I know."_ Jeremy nods, feeling the weight of everything hit him for the first time. He was betraying Geoff, **betraying all of his friends**. _"It'll be okay,"_ he said, not sure who he was trying to make believe it.

  
He looked at your hands and saw the chain through your fingers. Before he could ask you handed it to him. " _It was my mother's. I didn't want to break it, but it wouldn't make sense for me to have it. Mica knows_ I _don't wear it.. so.._ I _don't know what to do with it..."_

  
 _"I'll keep it safe,"_ Jeremy said, gently putting it in his jean pocket.

  
  
The ride to the hideout was long and quiet. It didn't make sense for you to walk there, so Jeremy called someone, and almost as quick as he hung up the phone there was a vehicle waiting. When you asked, he said it would take too long to explain, and with everything currently going on, you didn't press, not sure if you actually wanted to know.

  
At some point, Jeremy had asked for your gun, and now you knew why. Once you had walked into the building you were forced to walk through a metal detector. Luckily the only thing you had on you was your phone. You handed it to the man who arrived, and he smiled kindly at you.

  
 _"Hi, I'm Matt. Sorry about all this. We can't be too careful these days."_ He said handing your phone back to you after you had gone through the metal detector a second time without it going off. You laughed when Jeremy went through after you and the alarm sounded louder than yours had.

  
Jeremy shrugged and Matt rolled his eyes and started pressing buttons to make the alarm stop. _"You're starting to get worse than Geoff,"_ Matt said, and Jeremy briefly snorted, before he remembered you were with him.

  
 _"uh.."_ Jeremy tried to explain but Matt cut him off.

  
 _"One time Geoff walked through with a fucking grenade launcher. Took us hours to restart the system, the fucking asshole."_ Matt laughed.

  
You looked at Jeremy, shocked that Matt had shared that information so noncommittedly. Jeremy sighed, " _oh Matt."_

  
Jeremy lead you to the Elevator and you waved goodbye to Matt. Once the two of you were inside and the doors closed you turned to him, " _A grenade launcher?!"_

  
 _"It... was.. a gift?- for his birthday! Uh, not really making that sound any better hmm. Look he only used it a few times, and it's not nearly as bad as what some of the other guys have."_ Jeremy winced, knowing that last bit worsened things.

  
 _"Christ, what else do you guys have? What am I walking into Jeremy?"_ You asked more worried than before. When you had your gun you at least felt secure. Now you weren't so sure.

  
Jeremy reached into his jacket for your gun, but before he could give it to you the elevator opened, and Mica had crashed right into you.  
  
_"Oh my god, D, are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_ Mica said, hugging you tightly.

 

Your heart was hammering in your chest and you started to sweat. _"Mica i-"_

  
 _"I was so worried after seeing those pictures!"_ Mica said as she leads you out of the elevator and into the living room.

  
She sat you down next to a redhead you vaguely recognized, _"I'll give you guys some space."_ She said, squeezing Mica's shoulder as she got up.

  
 _"Thanks,_ Linds. _"_ Mica said as she leaned against you.

  
 _"Were you there?"_ Mica asked.

  
_"Huh?"_

  
_"At my house, when it was robbed. Those pictures look horrible, please tell me you weren't there."_ Mica said, showing you the pictures with her phone.  
You looked around for Jeremy, wishing he was here for back up, but you didn't see him.

 _"Uh.. n-no i- when I got there it was like that."_ You lied.

  
_"Oh thank god. Where were you? When did Jeremy show up? Did you see anyone on your way here?"_

  
_Mica's_ rapid-fire questions started to stress you out. You had planned this whole fake robbery with Jeremy but didn't come up with where you were before that. Shit. Ho _w long did you think you could keep this up?_

                                                                                            

  
_"Uh..."_ You say, not knowing what to answer first.

  
 _"Are you okay?"_ Mica asked.

  
You nod, and suddenly you hear shouting from the other room.

  
_"Oh what the hell, you stole my mushroom!"_

  
_"What the fuck what the fuck you asshole! I'm not even first how did I get hit with a blue shell?!"_  
  
_"Ugh."_ Mica grabbed your hand and lead you to the room with the yelling. _"guys can you shut the fuck up for two seconds please?"_

  
You were surprised to see they were all just playing Mario kart. Just a group of friends drinking a few beers and playing video games. Once Mica yelled at them they paused the game and started mumbling their apologies.

  
 _"You alright love?"_ A man asked, looking over at you.

  
 _"Of course she's not alright, she's stuck looking at your ugly mug."_ His friend beside him yelled.

  
You smiled at the two of them, when they started arguing back and forth. Neither of them was at all what you pictured a member of that fahc would be like. You started to feel a churn in your stomach as your mind raced with doubts. Could you be wrong about everything?

  
 _"Hey, I'm Ryan. You want something to drink?"_ He asked.

  
You started to shake your head no, your head was already killing you from the day's events, you didn't want to add alcohol to the mix, but when you looked at his hand, you smiled when you saw an unopened can of soda. You reached over and took it, _"Thank you, Ryan."_

  
He smiled and went back to sit on the couch.

  
" _Where's Jeremy?_ " Mica asked the group.

  
 _"He's with Geoff."_ One of them said, worrying you.

  
Mica sighed and the two of you started walking around. _"I just wanted to thank him for getting you."_

  
You nodded, not knowing what else to say. _"He showed up, right after I did.. good timing I guess."_ You lied.

  
Mica smiled, _"Good, I'm glad you weren't there too long."_ She stopped and turned to face you.

  
 _"I really am sorry about all of this. I have a lot of explaining to do,_ i _know. I've been lying to you and I'm a really crummy friend and-"_

  
 _"Hey no no no."_ You said engulfing her in a hug. You couldn't feel worse if you tried _. "Don't be sorry. It's been a long day okay, let's save the explanation for another time."_ You said because you weren't sure if you could take it.

  
You felt Mica nod against you and the two of you stayed embraced for awhile.

  
  
Eventually, you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore, and Mica made you go to bed. _"There's like four guest rooms down the hall to your right. Just pick one. It's okay, I have some stuff I have to do anyway. Get some sleep._ " Mica said and you nodded, shuffling your feet down the hall.

  
You entered the first bedroom you saw and collapsed on the bed. Damn Geoff and his money and his fine furniture picking out skills, you thought as you closed your eyes. This was one of the most comfortable beds you've ever been on. You hated having your guard down this much, but you trusted Mica.

You only wish you could have gotten a chance to confirm your story with Jeremy. You had no idea what he was telling Geoff.


End file.
